


Insomnia Cure

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can’t sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SG-1 its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.  
> A/N: This is the result of a prompt given to me my Oxfordshoes2.

For the fifth night in a row she was wandering the empty halls of the SGC at 3:00am. She was so tired, but she just couldn’t sleep. She’d tried everything she could think of – warm milk, chamomile tea, a hot shower with lavender body wash and shampoo, soft music, exercise, meditation. She just wasn’t able to sleep.

During these late night/early morning walks, she actually wandered into places on the base she’d never been before. If nothing else, she was going to know every nook and cranny in the place like the back of her hand.

It was almost 0400 when she wandered by the general’s office and saw light seeping through the crack under his door. She wondered why Hammond would be in so early since there wasn’t any emergency. She had her hand raised to knock, when door suddenly opened, startling her.

“Oh, Sam! You scared me,” Janet said with her hand over her heart.

“You? I think I just had two years knocked off my life.”

They exchanged a look as both waited for their hearts slow back down.

“So, what are you doing here so early?”

“I was just leaving the general a note. I’ve been at the Academy hospital since just after dinner last night. Sgt. Lau finally had her twins – girls. It was a difficult birth and I’m exhausted. When I spoke to General Hammond, he said I could have a couple of days off – he just needed my request form.” She paused. “What about you? What are you doing here so early?”

“I uh… I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to take a walk.”

Janet knew something was up as soon Sam blushed. She took a hard look at Sam. “Right. Tell me, just how many nights have you been going for a walk?”

The look in the doctor’s eye told the blonde major she’d better be truthful. “This is the fifth,” she said with a sigh.

Janet turned and walked back to Hammond’s desk. She wrote a quick note and placed it in the center of his desk, on top of her leave request. She turned off the light as she closed the office door. “Come on, Sam, you’re coming home with me.”

“I have duty in about three hours.”

“No, you don’t. I’m ordering you off duty for medical reasons.”

“But, Janet–”

“Don’t you ‘But, Janet,’ me. Now move.”

~~~

Sam writhed on the bed as Janet made her feel things she’d never felt before. Her long fingers curled and fisted in the soft, dark hair of the head between her thighs. Her body bowed and muscles locked at she came with a cry. After a momentary eternity her heart started beating again and she sucked air into her oxygen-starved lungs.

Janet took her time kissing her way back the blonde’s long, lean body. After sharing the flavor still on her lips and tongue in a deep kiss, she rolled onto her side, next to Sam. Blue eyes were half-closed eyes. Sam was ready to fall asleep.

“Think you can sleep now?”

“Mm hmm…”

Janet smiled. “It’s a great insomnia cure.”

Sam managed a half a smile as her eyelids drooped even further.

“Next time, don’t wait until it’s been five nights without sleep, Sam. Come to me right away.”

“Mmmm…” was all Sam could manage before succumbing to Morpheus.

FIN


End file.
